kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Disaster! The Red Sky!
is the twenty-fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. Synopsis Takeru is now more resolute in bringing Makoto's body back from the Gamma world and Alain seems to have agreed to help. However, Akari is the one to stop them, stating that "It is not time yet." Akari senses that something is going through Alain's mind and is determined to find out more. Igor issues new orders to Bills and the Hikoki Gamma. Alain, irritated at the way Akari is seeing through him, goes to Fumi's takoyaki stall and Kanon is there. Suddenly, she falls unconscious. When Alain looks up, the sky is red. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : * : Guest Cast *Benkei (Voice): * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Hikoki Gamma: *Gazai Gamma: *Jabel: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Billy the Kid, Ore, Eyecon Driver G **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Billy the Kid Damashii, Ore Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **Benkei, Tutankhamun, Musashi Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Jabel ***Gamma Superior Errors *Takeru is able to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii despite the Machine Hoodie/Houdini Damashii not merging with the Eyecon Driver G. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Viewership': 5.1% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 63 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 13 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 9 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon) *This episode aired during the 45th anniversary of the first ever episode of the original Kamen Rider, which premiered on April 3, 1971. Though not featuring elements within itself, this episode was preceeded by a special retrospective showcasing all Kamen Rider protagonists up to Ghost. It is narrated by Kazuya Ichijō. **Riderman, Shin, ZO and J, however, weren't mentioned. *From this episode onward, the opening narration features an on-screen counter of the number of days Takeru has remaining in addition to Takeru's narration stating it. *First appearance of Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii since episode 11. *Ghost is seen using the Machine Hoodie in this episode, revealing that he inherited Specter's Rider Machine as well as his Eyecons after Makoto's Eyecon body was destroyed two episodes ago. *This is the first time Takeru transforms directly into Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii. *This is the first appearance of Jabel's Gamma Superior form since episode 15. *This is the first time Takeru uses the Eyecon Driver G to summon the full-body ghost from an Eyecon that he himself had not collected, Tutankhamun; this is not counting when he summoned every Parka Ghost without them forming bodies for themselves. **It is also the first time since Grateful Damashii's debut that Ghost doesn't summon Robin and Goemon from the Eyecon Driver G. *It is revealed that the fifteen pillars in the prayer chamber in the Gamma World have the power to prevent the Ghost Eyecons from being used to grant a wish. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Disaster! The Red Sky!, Conflict! The Terms of Resolution!, Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! and Bursting! Power of the Depths! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 異変！赤い空！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 異変！赤い空！ References ru:Беда! Багровое небо!